steven universe and the second war for earth
by Christian Stokes
Summary: this is a story of how the second war for earth begins. steven meets some unexpected allies and learns many things about his mother from family he never knew he had. this is a work in progress and im hoping that it becomes popular enough for it to become canon or at least parts of it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**_(As a disclaimer I do not own any of the canon Steven universe characters I own red jade and my friend(s) own the other non-canon characters. There will be instances where I give names to canon characters that are non-canon and that is only because those gems have not yet been named. This is not MEANT to be an au but since it is meant only to entertain it can be read however pleases the reader.)_**

It all started like any other normal day in beach city. The sun was shining the weather was nice without a cloud in the sky as the waves crashed gently against the shore. Steven and Connie were playing in the sand while Lion slept in the shade of the temple house.

"Steven the gems are back!" Connie said excitedly

Garnet Amethyst Pearl!" Steven shouted hugging them "Did you guys find Malachite?"

"Not yet Steven were going to keep looking though. If Lapis has been keeping Malachite chained in one spot in the water then there's only so much ocean they can be hiding in." Pearl said optimistically

"You really think so Pearl?" Steven asked

"Worst case scenario is that the deep ocean pressures cracked both Lapis and Jaspers gems." Amethyst says "And if that's the case then at least we won't have to deal with Jasper ever again."

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouts

"But that's not what happened... Right Garnet? You have future vision you can tell can't you?" Steven asks worried

"There is a chance that may be the case but it's a very small chance Steven." Garnet reassures "With as big as Malachite is however I doubt that a little pressure would do much to harm them, but I can't see much other than that regarding Lapis and Jasper"

Everyone lays a hand on Steven.

"Steven... We will find lapis. I promise you" Garnet says hoping to cheer him up

"Now Connie and Steven let's get going. For your next training session" Pearl says heading towards the temple house with the children close behind her.

Once they get to the sky arena Pearl turns around and says

"Okay Steven you're great at defense and Connie you're amazing at offense but you both need to be good at offense and defense so Steven I want you working on your shield attacks and Connie work on your dodging speed" Pearl smiles "ready? Begin!"

Meanwhile back at the temple house garnet Amethyst and Greg are setting up ribbons and balloons for Stevens surprise birthday party.  
"Alright we have streamers and balloons and confetti now all we need is cake" Greg says

After a few hours of cooking Amethyst and garnet walk out of the kitchen carrying two trays of what look like burnt meatloaf pudding and something out of a horror movie.

"What happened?" Greg asks

"We don't know how to bake." garnet says. "I don't eat and Amethyst shoves hand fills of junk in her mouth."

Garnet presents the burnt meatloaf pudding.

"I was making a strawberry chocolate cake but it caught on fire so I tried punching the fire out and this is what happened." she says

"Well garnet uhm... It was a nice try at least." Greg says "and you Amethyst?"  
"I just shoved everything in the fridge into a pan and baked it..." Amethyst shrugs  
"uhm i think it just moved" Greg says

"What? No." Amethyst says as the "cake" crawls out of the pan and out the door "okay I might have used a little bit of magic"

"This is hopeless" Greg sighs "let me show you how it's done"

Another thirty minutes and Greg pulls out a beautiful red velvet cake which he covers in pink and white icing sticking in candles. At that moment the transporter activates leaving enough time for Greg to turn off the lights, Garnet to separate into Ruby and Sapphire and everyone to hide.

"what's going on?" Steven asks

The lights then switch on and confetti explodes from all around as everyone shouts happy birthday.

"surprise!" everyone shouts

Greg brings out the cake lighting the candles.

"Make a wish son." Greg says

"I wish Lapis was here" Steven whispers quietly as he blows out the candles and takes the first bite of cake. "Dad this is amazing I didn't know you could bake."

"Yeah Greg where did you learn to make this?" Amethyst asks.

"Well... It was Rose's special recipe..." Greg tells everyone

"But Rose never ate food though" Pearl said doubtful

"Story time!" Steven and Connie shouted rushing to the couch as Ruby Sapphire Amethyst and Pearl sat on either side of them.

"Well... Okay I guess" Greg said sitting in front of the kids. "It was my first birthday after meeting your mother Steven. We had been going out for almost a year now. We went for a picnic on the mountain and to this day I don't understand how she knew it was my birthday. I never told anyone... Anyways she had made a delicious and beautiful cake using the flower petals from the roses that come off her moss when they bloom. The same ingredients I used in this cake. From that day on every year on my birthday she would make me this cake and we sat on that hill and fed each other. When we found out she was going to have you she taught me how to make this cake just for you. So... I guess this is happy birthday from both your mother and me."

At this point everyone in the room had tears streaming down their faces.

"That... That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Mr. Universe" Connie cried.

"Yeah dad... Thanks" Steven says hugging Greg.

"Aww kid you're gonna make me cry. C'mon we got presents on the beach for you." Greg laughs

Steven opens several presents thanking everyone when a giant wave crashes on the shore soaking everyone. When the water subsides there on the sand lays Lapis Lazuli.

"My wish came true!" Steven cries with joy

"S...Steven?" Lapis whispers

Steven then rushes over to Lapis picking her up in his arms.

"Lapis what happened to you?" he asks

"He's coming Steven... We are all doomed." Lapis says weakly "When Jasper and I heard I became so frightened that she overpowered me."

"Who Lapis? Who is coming?" Steven asks worried

"Bloodstone… Yellow Diamonds deadliest assassin... And the person who built and ran kindergarten..." Lapis coughed.

And with that Lapis retreated into her gem to heal and Steven looked at the crystal gems and saw pure terror.

End of chapter/episode 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**(As a disclaimer I do not own any of the canon Steven universe characters I own bloodstone/heliotrope, aquamarine, heart of eternity, the hope diamond and millennium star. and my friend(s) own the other non-canon characters. There will be instances where I give names to canon characters that are non-canon and that is only because those gems have not yet been named. This is not MEANT to be an au but since it is meant only to entertain it can be read however pleases the reader.)**_  
"bloodstone… yellow diamonds deadliest assassin… the man who created and ran kindergarten." Lapis lazuli coughed  
And with that she retreated into her gem to recover and Steven looked up and saw pure terror in the other gems eyes.  
"guys…" Steven asks scared "who's bloodstone?"  
"bloodstone is yellow diamonds deadliest assassin." pearl whispers  
"rumor has it that yellow diamond made him crack his true loves gem and he did it without question and now wears it around his neck as a trophy." Garnet says  
"I heard he is the one who corrupted all the gems we've been bubbling and is also the reason for the fusion experiments." Amethyst says  
"he's a monster among gems steven. No one has ever beaten him." Pearl said  
"what are we going to do pearl?" steven asked  
"there's nothing we can do steven…" garnet answers "this gem is unstoppable if he's coming to beach city then we're all doomed."  
"but there has to be a way… we always find a way." Steven says  
"I'm sorry steven but theres no way we can beat him. He wiped out almost all of the gems singlehandedly during the first war for earth." Pearl whispers sadly  
"Traps!" connie shouts after a long sad moment of silence "we can set up traps to defend the town. Steven do you still have political influence with the mayor?"  
"yeah I think so connie but why?" steven asks  
"well the way I see things we have one of two options. We either evacuate the town like last time to keep the townspeople safe. Or we can call a town meeting and tell them what's going on and have them help us defend the town." Connie replies  
"wait connie if we're going to defend the town we can't let anyone know they'll be so terrified about another attack. They'll be convinced that the gems are terrible people and hurt them or drive them out of town." Steven cries  
"okay steven we'll do it without the towns knowledge." Connie says trying to comfort steven  
"this can only end badly." Pearl whispers  
"definitely." Garnet agrees quietly  
Meanwhile while steven connie and the gems build the traps yellow diamond gives bloodstone his orders. Bloodstone, a six foot nine inch tall man, his appearance is a deep black with crimson splotches around his deep red eyes and on the palms and backs of his hands. He has short messy grey hair and around his neck is a metal necklace in the shape of a wolfs head. In the mane of the necklace is a single light blue gem carefully held and protected. In the center of his left hand lies a black gem with red spotted markings, he wears a traditional black Japanese changshan with the edges of the fabric outlined in red.  
"you wish for me to go to earth and eliminate the resistance and if possible find and punish peridot and jasper for failing you mother?" he asked in a deep voice  
"why do you even bother asking at this point?" yellow diamond says "you have your orders. Remember I do not tolerate failure."  
"yes… mother." Bloodstone says stepping into the transporter for the gem teleportation hub. Noticing the pillar garnet knocked onto the transporter for earth.  
"well I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this one leads to earth… hmm too heavy to lift…" bloodstone commented looking around "aha!"  
Taking one of peridots machines and smashing it on the earth transporter so the repair goo fixes it. He then steps on the transporter activating it and as both he and the pillar are floating in the air he pushes the pillar out of the beam and into space.  
"you may not be physically the strongest bloodstone but you sure are one of the smartest." He gloats  
Aa few minutes bloodstone arrives in the temple beach house. Once there he looks around the house.  
"hmm I love what you did with the place rose but a life-sized portrait hanging above the doorway? Really? I never thought you were so vain…. And these human childrens clothes…" he comments  
Bloodstone cleans up around the house some putting dirty clothes in the laundry and putting toys up putting them away and sweeping the floors.  
"there now when rose comes home she will have a nice clean home to come back to." Bloodstone says  
After he finishes cleaning the house he picks up a picture frame of steven, greg, and the crystal gems.  
"I see… well I've sent enough time in this lovely place. Time to get to work." He says "and I was really looking forward to reunite with rose after so long…"  
Bloodstone exits the temple house.  
"now." Steven whispers to garnet  
Garnet then pushed several boulders off the temple hurdling towards bloodstone who sees them and moves out of the way.  
"I warned you this would happen someday rose." Bloodstone aloud to himself. Then mumbled "they don't seem to be here so I might as well check around the residential area of the town over there and see if anyone knows where I can find them.."  
Bloodstone walked all around the homes in beach city after nearly an hour he stopped by the water tower next to the forest.  
"pearl… now!" connie whispers loudly  
Pearl cuts the support beams for the water tower which then falls almost directly above bloodstone and then in a blink of an eye its laying on the ground sliced in half with water everywhere soaking bloodstone.  
"what just happened pearl?" connie asked  
"it appears he cut it." Pearl says shocked  
"I didn't even see him move let alone draw a weapon." Connie says  
"neither did i." pearl whispers terrified  
"oh no. I broke it." Bloodstone gasps "I should go tell the leader of this town…"  
Bloodstone asks around and meets connie.  
"miss?" he says trying to get connies attention  
"oh I'm sorry how can I help you?" connie asks  
"would you happen to know where I can find this towns political figure? I accidently broke a water tower and would like to let him know so no one gets hurt." Bloodstone replies  
"oh mayor dewey. He's down by the board walk just walk that way." Connie replies pointing him in the direction of the traps  
"thank you miss." He tells her bowing slightly "it is much appreciated."  
As bloodstone is walking down the board walk he passes the fry store and sees a husky, bending down to pet it amethyst throws fry grease out the window hoping to hit bloodstone but instead since bloodstone was bending over it goes over him and into the water.  
"you're so adorable. You remind me of wolf. My familiar." He chirps "which reminds me once I meet up with the gems I should go find her."  
Bloodstone then stands up ad continues down the boardwalk bumping into lars.  
"sorry sir." He apologizes  
"whatever just watch where you're going." Lars snaps  
Lars then walks off setting off the springtrap sending him into the water. Bloodstone continues walking down the pier and stops in front of the doughnut shop when garnet pulls off the giant metal doughnut on the roof nd drops it on bloodstone trapping him in the doughnut hole preventing him from moving.  
"yeah!" Connie and steven shout running out from behind the store "we got him! Now he cant hurt the town!"  
"ah you must be roses boy." Bloodstone says to steven.  
At hearing this everyone goes dead silent.  
"how did yo know that." Pearl asks  
"well while I was in your home I was cleaning up and I saw a picture of all of you. Including your father. You have his looks but I also saw roses gem in your stomach. It was pretty easy to figure out." Bloodstone replies.  
"you knew my mother?" steven asks  
"yes boy. I actually came here to warn her about yellow diamond but ive been assaulted and trapped by her three closest friends and her son." He replies  
"how… how do you know my mom?" steven asked again  
"she was my sister." Bloodstone says grinning  
End of chapter/episode 2 


End file.
